The skies hold shooting stars
by AN-DoubleRainbow-NA
Summary: The people of Star Island hated them because they feared their power. They hated them enough to attack them causing my father to banish them to prevent anymore blood shed. But they came back and they want vengeance...and the world...  HAS OCs!


The people of Star Island hated them because they feared their power. They hated them enough to attack them like savages causing my father to banish them to prevent anymore blood shed. But they came back and they want vengeance...and the world... (is filled with oc's, story revolves around oc but i will keep the real sonic characters true to themselves. If i fail in doing so please let me know!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It was this feeling that Sonic lived for.

The feeling of the wind slapping against his face, pinning his ears to his skull, his needles waving in the wind. The adrenaline that rushed through his body...

Sonic let out a laugh as he grabbed a tree branch, launching himself into the air.

Freedom.

Sonic lived for his freedom.

He landed atop one of the large trees in the forest. His chest heaved up and down as he gasped for the air his lungs were screaming for, a huge smile plastered onto his face.

Maybe that's why he never let Amy catch him. He enjoyed his freedom to much to let some girl tie him down, no matter who she was.

Sure, Amy was pretty and nice, a great friend you could aleays count on, and hey, he even went on a few dates with her a couple of times.

But still, falling in love meant relationships and relationships meant no freedom.

"It's for the best," he yawned as he stretched.

The cobalt blue, teenage hedgehog settled himself against the trunk of the tree, had closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, when his ear turned to the sounds of small explosions.

Terrified Flickies flew past him, frantically searching for safe havens.

The girl's lungs felt ready to burst as she kept running, her tired and weakened body pushing far past it's limits but she kept going on sheer will.

Her dress was in rags, her fur matted and covered in sweat, dirt, ash, and dried blood, but she never stopped running even as she stumbled and fell.

As she caught herself from falling over a partially buried rock, a blast of lightning struck the ground behind her, throwing her into the air.

She struggled to pick herself up, but continued to fall seeing as her legs now refused to move.

His footsteps were slow and menacing against the forest floor until he finally appeared before her.

Dressed in a black body suit with metal black gloves, chest plate and helmet, decorated with silver on the chestplate and navy blue in his boots and helmet, which forbade anyone from seeing his face unless he took it off, told all who saw him that he was of the higher ranks.

"Hand it over," he held his hand out to the badly beaten girl.

His voice were deep and smooth as silk, but nowhere near soothing. In fact, it was as if he was a living robot, cold and emotionless.

She shook her head.

"Over my dead body," she hissed heatedly.

He cocked his head to the side, shaking it slowly as he made his way over to her.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this...," he sighed as electricity crackled in the palm of his right hand.

The girl flinched and shut her eyes, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

A blue creature, was curled in a tight ball of spikes, violently spinning in midair, blocking the waves of lightning that the other boy summoned.

The lightning stopped and the creature uncurl to reveal a blue hedgehog, standing right in front of her. His five messy quills were a little burnt from the intensity of the lightning's heat as were his shoes, gloves and some more of his fur.

The only things unaffected were the taunting look in his green eyes and that smug smirk his face wore.

"Hey," Sonic looked at her out the corner of his eye. " You okay?"

The girl nodded once and he turned back to the armored boy.

But before he could open his mouth, he barely dodged the young soldier's sharp bladed attack.

Bits of blue fur fell to the ground.

"Whoa! What's the rush?," Sonic chuckled as he touched the cut on his side." There's plenty of time for me to trash you."

"Hmm...you've just arrived and I already find you the most annoying thing I've ever had an encounter with...," the soldier raised his blades to his face." But this shall be our last and only encounter."

"Heh, then show me what you got!," Sonic raised his fists, crouching down, smirking at his opponent.

Then, at the same time, they sprinted towards each other.

Sonic kicked but the boy bended backwards, dodging it and as Sonic came around making it a full 360 kick, the boy punch him in the stomach.

As Sonic doubled over in pain, groaning and clutching his sides, the boy stood up, kneeing him with incredible force in the face then knocking him down again by slamming his elbow into his back.

Blood made it's way out of Sonic's mouth as he coughed, picking himself off the ground.

"Tsk...pathetic," the soldier sighed." And here I thought you would be entertaining."

"Hmm! Don't get so cocky yet!," Sonic held his left nostril closed and blew some more blood out the right. "I was only seeing what you could do...not bad."

A low, deep chuckle came from the soldier's throat as a light blue cuff on his left arm beeped.

The armored teen straightened his composure and his blades slipped back into his armor.

"Looks like I have to retreat...for now...,"he turned his back on Sonic." So long Hedgehog, if we should ever meet again, those will be your final moments."

"Huh? Where you goin'?,"

"Besides, my target has long since ran away," and the boy disappeared into the forest once again, leaving behind a slightly confused Sonic.

"Hn?," Sonic turned back to the girl to see she had indeed, left.

She wasn't taking any chances, she knew that those soldiers were like machines and would not stop until their mission was completed. Yes, she felt bad for leaving behind the blue hedgehog after he had saved her, but she had to survive! Everyone counted on her!

"Dammit! If only I was stronger!," she groaned to herself as she ran.

Her foot hit a small rock and she tumbled downhill into a small stream.

As she picked herself up onto all fours, she caught a glimpse of herself in the water's reflection and tears welled up in her eyes.

She clutched her hands to her chest, her heart breaking as each realization hit her.

She wiped her eyes to clear them of the bluryness the tears left, to see a dirty, slightly burnt gloved hand held out to her.

"Need a hand?," Sonic asked her.

She looked at his hand then at him and took it. Sonic smiling as he helped her up.

"Ungh!," she groaned falling once again but he caught her.

That's when the pain hit. Everything hurt. Her body, her mind, her heart, it was all to much for her as she felt herself slip into the awaiting darkness.

Sonic got scared when he felt the girl's body go limp but sighed in relief when he saw her chest moving up and down slowly in a slow steady rythym.

He picked her up bridal style and ran to Tails' workshop/home.

* * *

><p><strong>MissAnnaJ: Thank you for reading my story. It's the first one I put up on this website and I'm sorry if it wasn't all that good<strong>. **I won't badger you for reviews, but one or two will be nice just to know if I'm doing good or if I should just stop. If you want to flame me by all means go ahead because I will put your thoughts into serious consideration.**


End file.
